


【羞宁】致那些缥缈的未来

by nafary



Series: 【羞宁】时光三部曲 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 羞宁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafary/pseuds/nafary
Summary: 退役了就分手，一个人回了祖国念书，另一个人因病退居幕后他们还能不能重新走到一起？
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Series: 【羞宁】时光三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【羞宁】致那些缥缈的未来

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是三部曲里的最后，也就是未来篇

1.  
被问起感情的事情时，高振宁拿着话筒的手有点僵硬。还好他这些年频繁地在公众场合露面，早已经习惯维持面上的那副虚伪面具，他风趣地回应道：“老单身狗了，我就在这里祝各位520快乐吧哈哈。”  
一下台他就忍不住刷了微博，果不其然超话里面炸开了。各种披着男妈妈和女妈妈皮的粉丝们重新挂上了男友/女友粉皮，对他的感情比他父母还操心。  
他笑着编辑了一条祝福的微博后退出了程序。  
自从拿到属于自己的第二个FMVP奖杯后退役至今已经有三年了，高振宁也从职业电竞选手转型成了战队教练和主播。那些曾经围绕了他大半个职业生涯的黑料和绯闻早就随着时间消散了。王柳弈给他看过论坛上的帖子，有无聊的网友总结了一遍他的职业生涯，包括战绩和那些被暴露出来的私生活。他往下翻了翻评论，说不上感动或者是愤然，只是有些感慨。  
原来他打职业已经有六七年了。  
退役后的高振宁没有留在IG，而是去PDD旗下的eStar，从副分析师慢慢做到了现在的位置。他的粉丝不解他为什么不留在IG，他以前是懒得解释的性子，现在退役了态度倒开始强硬了起来，直白地说IG没想过要他。  
是了，他在合同结束的时候选择了退役，因为就算他帮助IG再一次拿到了S冠，IG的管理层也没有流露出续约的意向。他敏锐地觉察到了，便在苏小落找他谈话的时候揉了揉手腕，告诉对方他累了，该退役了。高振宁看到苏小落自以为隐蔽地松了口气，垂下眼帘不再将对方那些碎碎念纳入耳中。  
他的退役微博一发，#Ning退役#的热搜立即到了第一，微信也被亲友团们炮轰了一波，比之前他跟女朋友分手时来的还要快。他大概扫了一遍，回了几条微信，不过一会儿就接到了刘谋的电话。  
“你小子，真想明白了？你明明还能再打几年。”PDD在电话里那头问。  
“早想明白了嫖老师，”他回答得倒是颇为轻快，“嫖老师不会不收我吧？不会吧？”  
刘谋翻了个白眼：“这一年来你一直给老子打预防针，你当我刘某是傻子？不过丑话说在前，你来我这里只能做个助手，也拿不到那么多工资，比我好的选择更是有很多，你确定真要来？真不要我给王思聪打个电话？”  
高振宁的笑声穿过电线轻飘飘地落在他耳边，略带苦涩：“谢谢嫖老师的好意了，但你说的那些我已经不在乎了。”  
他不在乎被冷藏，不在乎被替补，不在乎钱的数量，不在乎那些真的假的诋毁。说到底，他只是不想留在IG，不想再看到姜承録。  
他回到家的时候已经夜深了。想到过去的事情，高振宁靠着阳台的围栏点了一支烟。他并没有将其放在嘴里，而是闻着有些刺鼻的尼古丁味看着青烟寥寥升起，又消散在寂静的夜里。

2.  
高振宁走的时候春季赛刚刚打完，IG再次夺得了冠军。  
俱乐部里的韩援选手和后勤团队纷纷回了老家，剩下的队员闲着无聊，约了队建跑去外面玩密室吃火锅。  
火锅快吃完的时候高振宁用筷子敲了敲陶瓷的碗边，清了清嗓子，坐在他身边的王柳弈两只眼皮狂跳，一波头脑风暴下来就听到高振宁说自己要退役。  
空气在他话音落下的一瞬间凝固。下路的南芙组合停下了筷子，其他几个小队员也纷纷愣住。王宝蓝和Reheal两个半知情人士对视了一眼，手里的动作倒没停。半晌众人都回过神来，开始你一言我一句的追问高振宁到底是怎么回事，宝蓝则收到了Reheal的微信，问他这件事要不要告诉rookie和the shy。  
王柳弈眯着眼回复他：rookie应该已经知道了，至于shy哥，宁王说先不告诉他。  
Reheal隐隐约约知道自家上野之间发生了什么，但他聪明地选择了不去深究。奈何队伍里总有几个不那么会读空气的，还没等辅助之间互相对口供，苏志林的问题已经脱口而出了：“shy哥和rookie知道了吗？”  
高振宁笑着喝了口水，摆摆手说：“他们那边我会通知的嗷，你们放心吧啊！”  
几个人这才作罢。宁王一向是个人精，人精都已经做好选择了，他们这群凡人还能说得上话吗？  
只有王柳弈看到了FMVP藏在桌子下，紧紧抓住裤子的手。  
吃完火锅大家又闹着要给宁王开庆功宴和欢送会，高振宁本来想回去收拾东西，被王柳弈和彭俊杰一边一个拽住了胳膊不准走。两个小孩的身高在一米八几的东北汉子眼里不够看，但他还是没有忍心抚了这等好意，被拖去了KTV战了一整个通宵。  
第二天高振宁还是带着行李走了。两届的水蓝色奖杯被他用布仔细包裹好了藏在了衣服中间，大大小小的奖牌也被他收在了一起。他的鞋子被单独装好放进了两个大号的搬家箱中，被他叫来的快递员认真地听他千叮咛万嘱咐，走之前顺便求了个签名照。  
他推着两个箱子站在俱乐部的门口，宝蓝揉着眼睛和他的猫一起站在他身后。高振宁见他没睡醒却强撑着要来送自己，不由得伸手揉了一把一大一小两只猫的猫头。  
“我走啦王柳弈！”他推开基地的门，微凉的风吹得他有些瑟缩，但他脸上却挂着大大的笑容冲王柳弈挥手，后者从他眼底流露的情感里看到了不舍和解脱。  
王柳弈抱着猫也挥了挥手。“少生病，早点睡吧，照顾好自己！”他大声喊道，直到那个高高瘦瘦的背影消失在他的视线中。  
王柳弈回到寝室的时候Reheal坐在床边。他什么也没说，拍了拍前辈颤抖的背。  
“你知道吗凛酱，当时S8结束我在思考要不要续约，是宁王拉着shy哥跟我一起签了三年的合同。现在宁王走了，我跟shy哥要怎么办？”  
王柳弈说话的时候带着轻微的鼻音，看着Reheal的眼里雾气弥漫。  
“姜承録该怎么办？”他轻轻地重复了一遍。

3.  
姜承録挂断了电话。他打开手机，调出微信，仔仔细细把那个人给他发的消息又读了一遍。  
高振宁说，抱歉了shy哥，没办法陪你拿三冠了。  
还有，咱分开吧。  
他不太信，看了看日期还不到愚人节。他正想给高振宁打个微信电话，宋义进的电话先一步过来了。姜承録听到宋义进用很温柔的口气告诉他高振宁退役了，没有选择留在IG。  
他的大脑一片空白，听不进宋义进后面的话。好在rookie一直都是队里善解人意的大哥哥，知道需要给姜承録一些消化的时间，就挂了电话。  
姜承録想不明白。他回韩国的时候高振宁还去送了他，大男孩把他抱得紧紧的，在他耳边絮絮叨叨说了很多关心的话，让他多加件衣服，带好口罩，多喝水，适当休息。  
姜承録当时是怎么回应他的呢？他不善言辞，只会在高振宁说的每一句话后跟一句“好”。  
他走的时候一心想着回家休息，却没想到男朋友在几天后离开了他们所挚爱的舞台，也离开了他的身边。  
他双手冷的发颤，犹豫了一会儿点开了视频通话。  
高振宁过了一会儿才接了他的视频请求。他眼神闪躲，没有直接看姜承録的眼睛，而是盯着他的下巴看。  
“宁，为什么退役？”姜承録一开口就有些咄咄逼人。  
高振宁不太想回答这个问题。他知道，接姜承録的这个电话就必须要面对这一切。他本可以选择不接的，但不忍心。  
他清了清嗓子，放慢了语速跟他解释：“shy哥，我已经不能再打比赛了。你知道我身子差，医生说了，再这样高强度的训练和拼命下去会垮掉的。”他不愿透露实情，也不能说很容易被拆穿的谎言，因此只是真假参半地告诉了他。  
他微微抬眼，姜承録板着一张俊脸，抿着唇什么都不说，他这副有些狠厉的样子就是要高振宁把所有的事情都说出来。按照以往的经验，吃亏的永远都是心软软的高振宁。  
高振宁把手机竖着靠在墙上没再吭声。姜承録虚着眼打量着他身后不熟悉的背景，眉头紧锁。他没想到高振宁这么快就搬出了IG的基地。  
“分手，不同意。”两人沉默了片刻后，姜承録坚决地说。  
高振宁早就知道他不会同意。这段感情里，他一直是顺从着姜承録的，唯独这一次，他不能。  
他叹了口气道：“姜承録，别任性了。”  
任性的人，明明是宁。姜承録抿着唇一言不发。  
高振宁看他这样，本来不忍心说重话的，但他想到宋义进说过的话，还是咬咬牙狠心说：“姜承録，我有喜欢的姑娘了。这段感情只是个错误，我并不如你想的那样喜欢你。”他知道姜承録会被他骗过去。  
说实话，姜承録在听到高振宁的理由时就已经猜到了他会这样说。他比谁都清楚，高振宁曾经是个比直尺还直的男人，只是他用了过大的力气把他掰离了既定的轨迹。况且，作为一个自尊心极高的人，比起被男人压在身下，怎么说都还是香软可爱的女孩子更让他心动吧。  
但是，就算做好了心理准备，他仍然控制不住自己想要赶回基地，赶去高振宁在的地方，将他绑回自己身边。姜承録知道，他的坏脾气又在黑暗的角落里蠢蠢欲动，而唯一的解药却与他渐行渐远。  
他不能发作，不能让高振宁再为他担心三年了。三年前他用这个借口关住了高振宁，也许现在，应该把自由的飞鸟放走了。  
“好。”于是姜承録点点头，不再去追究他的借口几分真，几分假。  
他主动挂了视频电话，浏览了一遍手机里和高振宁的聊天记录，看着看着，不由得湿润了眼眶。他这才发现自己短短的回复夹在高振宁曾经不厌其烦给他发过来的长消息里是那么刺眼。他用强迫得到的恃宠而骄最终变成了无声的荆棘，让那只温顺的狼落了个遍体鳞伤的下场。  
他合上手机躺在床上，耳边响起了泡沫破损的声音。

4.  
高振宁的人生到现在被分割成了三个部分，第一个部分是他无知无畏的少年时代，第二个部分是毁誉参半的巅峰时代，最后一个是目前平静无波的后青年时代。  
伴随他大半个职业生涯的，是无尽的黑夜，如深海般令人窒息的压力和无法向人诉说的孤寂，两座水蓝色的奖杯只是寥寥星光。所以当被刘谋压着去见心理医生的时候，他反倒是因为可以逃离一天的游戏而显得轻松写意，连从医生口中听到了抑郁症的名词时都可以微笑着说：“原来如此，谢谢您。”  
好笑吧，联盟著称的大心脏，竟是个如假包换的宁黛玉。  
当年他加入es的教练组除了学习专业的战术分析和赛后复盘外，还有刘谋为了隐瞒他治病的私心。怎么说也算是自己看着长大的孩子，天赋又高，帮衬一下是合乎情理的。  
只是连高振宁都不知道自己这病到底是怎么得的。  
抑郁症是划开他薄弱面具的利器。他在S11那一年里消瘦得过快，以至于减肥这个借口都不足以稳定粉丝的心。还好他最擅长的就是装死，这个借口他咬的格外的死，粉丝看在他状态不错的份上也就真假参半地信了，只有他自己知道一天里他真的吃了多少，又吐了多少。  
一门心思想要再夺一次世界冠军的姜承録也不知道。他的男朋友眼里能够装下整个英雄联盟，高振宁觉得自己只是游戏的附属品，他们的关系写作情侣，比炮友更亲密，却又比正常的情侣生疏——姜承録单方面索取，他单方面付出。  
只是这些年过去了，高振宁偶尔还会想起那天姜承録给他打的视频电话，思索他为什么会想要挽留自己。姜承録自始至终都没有给出过答案，高振宁也学会了放下。

5.  
高振宁一觉睡醒，天才刚蒙蒙亮。他也没赖床，伸了个懒腰便下了床去洗漱。自从接受心理治疗开始，他就维持了11点睡觉7点起的良好作息，白天做教练该做的准备，晚上则是个小主播，没有比赛就直播rank，有比赛就直播复盘，日子倒是比以前打职业的时候有序多了。  
他接受心理治疗有两年多了，心理状态恢复了七七八八，气色比起以前好了不少。由于年轻时期落下了慢性胃炎被忌口了生冷辛辣，虽说脸上光生了不少多了许多颜粉，但褪去了圆润的脸庞和瘦削的体格倒是让粉丝们着实着急，换着花样给他们口中的高老板送各类补品。高振宁实在是吃不下，就喊来阿姨做给小队员们吃，一年下来自己还是老样子，队员们各个胖了十几斤，又被粉丝们哭着喊着求减肥。  
哎，现在电竞圈也要看脸才好混了。小队员们叫苦不迭，高振宁只能自己出钱给基地里装了台跑步机，跟刘谋商量后配了个瑜伽健身房，回头喊话妈妈粉们别再送那么多补品了，年轻人血气方刚的不太合适。  
想到这些他勾起嘴角，抓起手机一边开机一边赶去基地准备一天的工作。却没想到刚走进训练室，本来都应该还在会周公的小队员们各个端坐在机子前，眼观鼻鼻观嘴愣是一点声音都没有，吓了高振宁一跳。  
“你们这些小崽子们怎么转性了？休息日咋还早起了啊？咱今天有啥活动吗？”高憨憨不明所以。  
小伙子们互相使了个眼色。身为队长的小中单郑重其事地清了清嗓子，盯着高振宁疑问的眼神镇定自若地打开了英雄联盟：“哎呀宁王早啊，这不是夏季赛要开赛了，我琪亚娜还不怎么熟练，趁还有时间多练练。”  
靠，怂了怂了，兄弟们别瞪我啊我先把闪给交了溜了溜了。 比赛场上的新晋单杀王缩了缩脖子，把自己的小身板藏在了电竞椅后面以躲避队友们甩过来的眼刀攻击。  
高振宁这个人精一眼就看穿了这小子的谎言，心里多少有点数了。但他乐于欺负年轻人，于是维持着疑惑的表情看向离自己最近的下路双人组。  
下路的两个孩子来队里的时间比高振宁还早，多少也是知道这位双冠王刚来队里的情况的，也是和高振宁关系最铁的。早就知道高振宁会开到自己的两个小朋友肩膀挨着肩膀，头碰着头，分享着一副耳机逛b站，完美无视了高教练的存在。  
高教练不抱希望地看一眼坐在角落里面的韩援上野和替补弟弟们，结果一个靠得住的都没有，要么比他还憨要么左躲右闪就是不回应自己的，果然是群臭弟弟。  
他假装失望地唉声叹气道：“哎，没想到一个赛季你们就长大了，不枉我对你们的精心栽培了。既然才放了两天你们就主动要求加班我，那么我去给你们约训练赛吧。”说罢就掏出了手机，装作要打电话。  
只是收集屏幕刚刚亮起，王柳弈的越洋电话就拨了进来。他眉头一皱，留下一句“等我回来收拾你们”，出了训练室的门才接起电话。  
“哦哟蓝蓝，想你宁王哥了吗？”他开口的时候带着懒洋洋的笑意，夏日的骄阳挂在远处高楼的楼顶，投下的光经过玻璃的反射更是刺眼。  
电话那头的王柳弈和出国前一样，音调依旧是软软糯糯的，说的话却很锋利：“想个屁。”  
高振宁并不在意他的傲娇嘴硬，只是问他有什么事。  
“你看微博了吗？”王柳弈反问。  
“没有呢，让我看看哈，是不是又有人带我们队的节奏了？”他摸出耳机来挂上，嘴上轻松面上却有些严肃。去年获得全年大满贯的时候队伍的节奏就没停过，高振宁便让小孩们删了微博，也不让团队里的人给他们说任何微博上的事情。他自己也因为治疗要求，被要求删了微博，直到最近状态好了才偷偷下载了回来。  
王柳弈没说话，等着高振宁自己去看。  
他一打开微博就先去看热搜，没想到看到的不是队伍的名字，而是他自己。  
#Ning 抑郁症#几个大字后挂着鲜红的“爆”，高振宁总算知道今早队员的失常是为什么了。害，这群小破孩就还挺体贴的。他嘴角微微上扬，本来有些躁动的手又稳了下来，果断点开了那个热搜。  
被顶到最前的帖子是一个红v营销号，说接到了匿名人士的爆料说前职业选手Ning在S11赛后被诊断为轻度抑郁症，并且近年来一直在进行心理治疗，随贴附上的图片里有一个护士微信群聊天记录，里面有个神经科的小护士偷拍了自己的照片，然后有LPL的粉丝认出是自己后引发了一系列的讨论。他接着往下看，评论里倒是有几个为他说话的人，有说造谣的，有夸他患病都能拿S赛冠军的，也有骂他是为退役找借口，嘲讽他的FMVP是裁判给的同情，更有甚者嘴他在es一直只是混了个身份，教练另有其人。  
“这些人也有够无聊的。”津津有味吃完了自己的瓜的高振宁说了这么句话。  
“是挺无聊的，你准备怎么解决？”王柳弈问。  
高振宁想了想说：“既然他们想知道，就让他们知道个够吧。”  
王柳弈还是一如既往地温柔，高振宁甚至能够想象到他穿着偏大的连帽衫，半张脸藏在羊毛围巾下的样子。他很久很久没见曾经的队友了，只和几个人还能保持微信上的联系。  
他靠着窗台打开一直在冒消息提醒的微信，几乎所有的联系人都给他发了微信，只有姜承録的对话框静静沉在低端，他没去理会其他前来询问的人，先是回复了跟他道歉的心理医生句没关系，再是回了刘谋一条“没关系，我自己来处理吧”的消息。  
窗外有成群的鸽子飞过，耳边是训练室里年轻人们嬉戏打闹的声音，高振宁从口袋里掏出一根烟叼上，就着这个姿势开始编辑这个月的第一条微博。

6.  
_Ning：嗨呀，本来想着等治好之后再跟大家交代的，既然现在有这么一个机会我就说开了吧。对我是得了轻度抑郁症，21年年底夺冠后确诊的，这些年一直在保守治疗，去年也是通过了医生的首肯才回来的。有些人说的没错，感谢嫖老师@PDD在我最需要帮助的时候收留了我，还有老朋友们@Tian@Knight@killua的陪伴，能够让我一边学习一边进行治疗。既然老有人瞎猜我就直说了，免得你们费心思去打扰不该打扰的人。我这个情况跟大多数轻度抑郁症差不多，都是吃不好，睡不好，注意力集中不起来，除了玩英雄联盟以外什么都不想干。21年一整年我瘦了50斤，什么概念兄弟们？就是从微胖变成了只有骨头和皮，看过比赛的都知道。不是伙食差，是吃多少吐多少。几乎每天都失眠，睡不着的时候几乎都在rank。手里当时三个韩服超级号，两个在宗师，一个在王者，你们知道的应该只有两个，名字我都截图放在下面了，我也不知道这些号现在是谁在玩，反正那个时候能用来打野的我都打了不下50把。至于我这些年当教练的情况，去年之前的bp都是我们另一个教练做的，我回归后都是亲自做的，怎么做的多看我直播，不看直播的你自己看bp的风格，游戏都不会看的就别来跟我对线了。最后再跟一直支持我的粉丝们说一句谢谢，我现在还在直播，会跟队里的小伙子们双排，会跟老朋友和各位老板们快乐rank，欢迎大家来看。  
【病历本截图】【治疗记录截图】【三个小号的名字+段位截图】【三个小号的rank统计】【直播间宣传图】

高振宁的微博一发就被吃瓜网友们再次弄上了热搜，纷纷感叹一直知道你高振宁很刚，没想到真刚成了一块钢板，这反甲出的妙啊。  
整个联盟都在为他的这一小段话而震撼。曾经给高振宁冠上鞋皇黑称的人在他的微博下刷着对不起，那些质疑过他两度摘得FMVP桂冠的人沉默不语，被特意截出来的“下饭操作”锦集也删得删剪得剪。S11官方制作的赛后采访也被重新拿出来品，不同时间的弹幕同时出现在同一帧令人好笑。  
粉丝们则一边抹着泪说宁宝果然不需要战斗力为零的妈妈粉自己就能打天下，一边在超话里发疯了一样地拿着那一年比赛的视频扣他那一段话里的细节，越扣越是触目惊心。有的粉丝说那年夏季赛之前直播的时候宁王就瘦了老多了，弹幕里问他他也只说自己在减肥。有的粉丝说难怪vlog里面吃饭的时候宁王总是碗里空空的在玩手机，原来不是吃得快而是压根没吃几口。有的粉丝说S11决赛的时候看宁王脸色发白手一直在抖还以为这孩子粉打得太厚暖宝宝玩得太起劲没想到是因为抑郁的影响。说着说着超话里都是一片悲壮，一个二个怪自己没有照顾好宁宝，为了补偿就开始疯狂做他S11时期的视频。精彩剪辑一天十个得出，盲僧一串三的回旋踢已经算不上新鲜，男枪一套技能对位单杀，刺客凯影无处不在的收割，89%参团率皇子EQ盖大帮助团队打出ACE，以及难得一见的S8冠军皮肤青钢影在峡谷飞檐走壁一个海克斯最后通牒盖住没有闪现的巨肥厄斐琉斯送给rookie一个关键人头，每一个完美的发挥不禁令人质疑，这真的是一个受抑郁折磨的人能够做出的操作吗？  
LPL这才知道，在他们一个劲吹捧IG有一个无敌的三叉戟并给与剩下两名选手无尽的压力的时候，他们错过了怎样一个神仙打野，也明白了纪录片里那个“装得成熟稳重”的高振宁表面云淡风轻，内心却早已成了一片荒漠。  
不过这些都是后事了，现在的高振宁倒是不在意这些，他的目的不过是刚一波瞎带节奏的人顺便宣传宣传自己的直播间。发完微博后他哼着小曲掐灭了烟头，遛弯儿一样地遛回训练室。小队员们人人手里握着手机哭的眼含热泪，他毫不在乎地揉了揉小孩们乱糟糟的头发，又被这群感情丰富的孩子一窝蜂地涌上来把自己抱在中间。  
“行了行了臭小子们，心疼你们宁王比赛就给我好好表现，我当年手抖都能收获FMVP你们不会连世界赛都去不了吧？”得，高振宁就是高振宁，骚话是永远不会缺席的。  
“一个个的都给我好好去度假，这还有个几天的假期都给我充分利用起来，过了就要等三个月后了，好好放松心态回来才能更专注于训练知道不？我这病可不是白得的，现在除了专业的医生，心理健康方面我就是权威知道不？都给我滚去休息！”  
好不容易摆脱了小屁孩们并被敲诈了晚上的直播双排，高振宁这才脱身出来去赴老队友饭局的约。  
伤痛和荣誉已经逐渐成了过去式。高振宁只想往前看，不想回头，无论是事业还是感情。  
他已经很久很久没有想起过姜承録了。

7.  
在退役回到韩国继续自己的学业后，姜承録并没有删掉手机里的微博。他用自己的手机号重新申请了一个微博账号，关注了高振宁的微博，开始冒充一名小粉丝远程ob他和他战队的动态。  
他还注册了高振宁直播的平台的账号，订阅了对方的直播间，一收到开播提醒就赶过去，仿佛他们还在一个战队，肩膀并着肩膀。  
高振宁单方面宣布的分手已经过去三年了，姜承録根本不想忘记他。他变本加厉地想，几乎变态一般执着地守着他和高振宁之间最后一点的联系。他那个名字为“The shy”的韩服账号在退役后留在了自己手里，他没有改名，高振宁也没有删他的好友，于是他会故意趁着高振宁开播的时候给他发微信请求双排。高振宁还是和以前一样秒回他的消息，却不是每次都会答应，即使答应了也很少选择打野位置，但姜承録总会网页挂着他的直播间，一边听着他的声音一边手下狠狠地操作来麻木自己。结束双排后高振宁的微博下总会刷出很多新的评论，一半刷着“曾经的上野又回来了”一半刷着“曾经的上野再也回不去了”。他认真的看过这些评论，然后静静地一个人开了小号的无限火力，战到天亮。  
他到底还是没能从过去里走出来。  
这天姜承録回到家的时候已经过了晚饭的时间。他用钥匙打开门，姜家大哥正在讲电话，客厅的壁挂电视播放的是LCK的比赛，听到开门的声音冲餐桌的方向扬了扬下巴。餐桌上的饭菜还冒着热气，看来大哥也刚回家。  
他先进卧室把书包放下了才回到客厅，这个时候大哥已经挂了电话在等他了。这几年上学他都住在离学校很近的大哥家里，因此这样的情景很是常见。按照惯例，吃饭的时候也是两兄弟好好交流的时间，一般是姜承録分享学校和游戏里的事情居多。不过今天，大哥看上去心事重重，对姜承録的话回应得有些敷衍。  
“怎么了哥？是工作上出什么问题了吗？”姜承録关心道。  
大哥摇摇头。“哥不是为了自己的事情，”他顿了一下，又说：“我刚刚啊，接到了义进的电话。”  
姜承録心头一颤。义进哥为什么会给大哥打电话，而不是直接找自己？他按下某种不太好的预感，问：“义进哥说了什么？”  
大哥叹了口气，放下筷子看着姜承録道：“你之前的那个队友，那个叫Ning的打野，被爆出来得了抑郁症。”  
“啊？”姜承録对此的第一反应是不信的。他跟高振宁就算这几年生疏，后者退役前可一直是亲密的，更别说挂上了男朋友的身份。他和高振宁住在一起，吃在一起，睡在一起，他没有察觉到高振宁有一丝一毫的不对劲。  
但话是宋义进说的，姜承録不得不信。他慌忙地打开微博，挂在首页的第一条就是高振宁发的那条被挂了HOT的长微博。  
他一言不发，看完了正文以后又点开配图，高振宁的名字冷冰冰地印在病历本的封面，代表日期的数字一条一条地排在那个名字之后，从2021年延续到2024年。根据医院的信息，从退役后到现在接近三年的时间里，高振宁每隔几周都会去医院进行一次治疗，心理医生公式化地记录着每一次的复查结果，最近的一次在2月份，诊断结果显示高振宁的病情已经基本稳定，不再需要心理治疗，但仍有复发的可能性，建议继续观察。  
姜承録看完这些已经是脸色发白，没了吃饭的欲望。他猛地起身推开椅子，把自己关进卧室。大哥料到了他的反应，只是摇摇头，没去打扰他。他早知道自家弟弟和高振宁之间发生过的一些事情，家人们也做过一些不利于两人感情的事情，可他到底还是疼姜承録的，也估算错了姜承録对高振宁的执着。他让弟弟难过了一次，不想再让他难过一次。  
姜承録锁上卧室的门口立刻去开电脑，等待开机的同时给宋义进和王柳弈发微信。他不敢问高振宁，当初什么都不知道的他现在去问已经晚了。  
他打开高振宁的直播间，高教练开着摄像头正跟队里的上单在连麦双排，带着猫耳耳机咧着嘴嘿嘿的笑，身后坐着他们队的打野弟弟，怀里抱着高振宁养的那只雪纳瑞乖巧地围观。  
有了个生病的滤镜加成，姜承録觉得高振宁比几天前还要瘦了点，削尖了的下巴和养白了一点的皮肤宛如开了美颜。他还带着那副能罩住半张脸的大圆眼镜，剪了个清爽的发型，几缕空气刘海搭在镜框上。虽然离上次直播只有三天的间隔，姜承録看高振宁还是怎么看都看不够。  
自从退役后，高振宁就从电竞小喇叭改名成了电竞深夜电台，不喷麦了声音也不大了，此时正因为黑白屏得了空挡，边ob队友边温温柔柔地念着金主爸爸们投喂的礼物和粉丝们发的弹幕。  
“你们都哭啥呢？我这不没事了吗，别哭了，一个个的，都多大了还哭鼻子。”  
“哎哟我这次不是吸取教训了吗？以前你们老说我，老躲着不正面刚谣言，现在我出来刚了，你们一个个又要哭。嗨，我这到底是两头都搞不好，下次不了，不了。”  
“没再瘦了没再瘦了啊。你们也别老送什么鸡啊鱼的来基地，阿姨不好收拾，这还不难为我？你们送那么多我又吃不下，给小队员们分了一个二个又胖了，扎呼呼地喊减肥。上面说是因为我，得我自己出钱给这群臭小子买跑步机，你们宁王老惨了哎！”  
“行行行，我活了，再去抓一波下。”说完他就无视了小上单的呼唤操纵着盲僧往小龙的地方赶，正好一个q中了敌方adc，瞬间飞过去一套技能收割掉了那颗带着赏金的人头。同时画面中也传来了自家小上单对位单杀的提示。  
“我们家小队员还是可以的嗷，平时没白做训练，我就知道你肯定干的过那个诺手，所以让你单吃了这个头，怎么样，你宁王贴心吧？”  
小上单乐呵呵地继续吃只剩一层塔皮的一血塔，见高振宁拿下一条火龙嘴里喊了句宁王牛逼，回家出了黑切操纵着鳄鱼大摇大摆地换到了下路线，麻痹自己道刚刚宁王说的抓下四舍五入等于帮自己，弹幕里刷了一层又一层的哈哈哈哈和上野联动。  
这天高振宁直播到了凌晨2点。姜承録守着看完了全程，看他跟队员们排位一路上分到宗师，看他笑起来的时候依旧傻乎乎的没有半分阴霾。  
他突然想回去见高振宁一面。

8.  
姜母对于姜承録要去中国的事情一开始是反对的。她对自己的儿子要去做什么心知肚明，正因为如此她更不想让他去。  
但姜承録一定要去。他有多固执全家人都是清楚的，而姜家没人能狠心拒接他。他和王柳弈一起定的机票，上了飞机后他收到了母亲的一条短信，说如果有缘见到了Ning，请替自己说句对不起。  
姜母是一位开明又宠爱儿子的韩国母亲，不仅是自家的孩子，同一个队伍的小朋友们她都会顺带着多加关照。姜承録并不知道母亲是什么时候知道他和高振宁之间那些说不清也道不明的事的，但那条短信让他越想越难受。  
高振宁会说出那句分手，或许也跟姜承録的家人有些许的关系。  
姜承録不敢去想他那个时候的心情，获得世界冠军和FMVP时候的喜悦都无法洗去的抑郁到底有多深。他或许想过还能跟自己多走一段时间，但还是选择了放弃。姜承録想尽办法捆在身边的人，最后轻巧地解开了系在手腕的活结，只留下满地狼藉。  
可是姜承録不能怪别人，他自己也是压垮骆驼的其中一根稻草。他思来想去，最后还是决定亲自去见见高振宁，跟他当面道个歉。如果高振宁还能原谅他、接纳他，他想在毕业以后继续回到高振宁身边。  
王柳弈接到姜承録的微信后已经做好了准备，心里知道姜承録找他表面是想要知道高振宁的情况，底下却是想要得到更多的支援，所以他借机提出了想要回国看看的想法，并提供了高振宁在上海的消息。姜承録与他一拍即合，两人找医生朋友开了个病例请了一周的假，随便带了些衣物就坐上了去上海的飞机。  
下飞机的时候是宋义进来接的。几个人自从宋义进和褚钰的婚礼后就没再见过面，虽然微信上还保持着联系，但见到真人还是多了几分感慨。两年过去，三人的容貌变化不大，只有宋义进瘦了一些，此时穿着衬衣和西装裤，明显是上班途中出来的。  
宋义进退役后做了IG的教练，用王柳弈的话来说就是这狗牌挂上就摘不下来了。三人上车后宋义进提议带他们去基地逛逛，姜承録先是应了，然后用韩语问道：“宁也在吗？”  
宋义进惊讶道：“宁来上海了吗？”  
王柳弈接上：“昨天听松松说宁宁去了趟FPX找小天，好像是他们YM的有个聚会。”  
宋义进哦了一声，显然是不知情。姜承録情绪有点低落，埋着头看手机。王柳弈见状安慰姜承録：“没事，他肯定还没走呢，我们今晚把他约出来。”  
姜承録闷闷地应了。他打开微信看了好久，在给高振宁发微信还是不发之间犹豫了很久，最终还是放下了手机。  
王柳弈见了暗自摇头，他也不知道姜承録都回来了还在犹豫些什么，难道高振宁还会被他吓走？他叹了口气，无奈中给高振宁发了条微信。  
高振宁看到王柳弈的微信时正在和老朋友们吃海底捞。他这次回来是因为假期和高天亮的邀请，往日的那些比赛资料看烦了，高振宁趁机出来透透气，顺便见见一直在微信上关心他的老朋友们。  
只是没想到姜承録也在这个时候来了上海。  
“baolan的消息？”从帝都过来的史森明见他专注于手机，给他夹了一筷子肉到碗里，余光瞥到了王柳弈的备注。  
“恩恩。”高振宁在微信里回了个“行”，将手机倒扣在桌子上，抓了抓后脑勺。“小明，the shy回来了。”  
在座的都知道内幕，桌上顿时一片安静，锅里沸汤滚动的声音格外明显。  
高振宁却一点不受影响地笑道：“怎么了怎么了？突然不说话怪吓人的还，你们不吃我吃啦？”说着吃了两口碗里的肥牛。  
高天亮仔细盯着他看了好一会儿，嗤笑一声又在锅里下了一些丸子，招呼着坐在一边有些局促的卓定快些吃。刘丹阳坐在高振宁的另一侧，实在憋不住好奇心，将头悄悄凑到高振宁耳边小声问他准备怎么办。  
“还能怎么办？当时我走得着急没说完的话，这次正好把事情摊开了好好说清楚呗。”高振宁喝了口水，说话的字里行间透着平平淡淡，仿佛他们所谈论的那个the shy跟他半毛钱关系都没有。  
“喂，你不会真就以为我还喜欢他的吧？我高振宁有那么贱吗？”见刘丹阳眼里还残留着迟疑，高振宁装作生气的样子，攒起拳头不轻不重地给了他肩膀一下。  
“你是挺贱的。”对面高天亮习惯性地怼一句，卓定捂着嘴偷偷笑。  
史森明哈哈大笑：“三年了要是都治不好你那情伤那估计真找不出第二个比你更贱的了哈哈！”  
高振宁惊恐状：“卧槽还好我只花了两年。”  
一群人又笑作一团。至此大家都懂了，高振宁已经彻彻底底放下了，也要去劝姜承録放下。  
毕竟人总停留在过去，就会错过更适合自己的将来。高振宁的将来里，已经没有了姜承録的一席之地。

9.  
姜承録还是见到了高振宁。  
单独的，一对一的。  
他坐在宋义进的小房间里等高振宁。他想了一晚上要怎么开口才能挽留那个伤痕累累的人，就像练英雄一样，一遍一遍地筛选最佳的腹稿。  
思来想去最稳妥的办法也是最简单的，就是直白地向高振宁认错，告诉他自己一直在关注高振宁，三年来他一直都没有放弃，他也愿意用一切去补偿。  
可当高振宁真正出现在他面前时，他又语塞了。  
“筛哥，好久不见。”反复出现在梦里的那个人，一样亲昵的称呼，一样的笑容，看自己的眼神却变了。  
姜承録仰着头看他。26岁的高振宁穿着短袖短裤，露出瘦得只剩一层薄薄肌肉覆盖的修长四肢，比他第一次在基地看到高振宁的时候还要瘦。  
他好久好久想念高振宁了，直到他在对面坐下，姜承録还是一副呆呆的样子。  
“筛哥，你还好吗？”不会是傻了吧？见姜承録不说话，高振宁伸手在姜承録眼前晃了晃。  
姜承録这才回过神，轻轻摇了摇头。“宁，好久不见。”他回得有些慢，声音也很轻。  
高振宁定睛看了他好一会儿才又勾起嘴角：“你倒是一点也没变。我听王柳弈说你大学学的音乐，毕业以后是不是就算钢琴家了？”他对音乐依旧懂得不多，主动提起也只是因为体贴看上去有些紧张的姜承録——高振宁有照顾他人的天性。  
姜承録却显得不太高兴。高振宁从未问起过自己的情况，却跟王柳弈交往密切。尽管知道王柳弈是最不可能插足他们之间感情的那个人，姜承録却难掩心中的酸涩和躁动。  
他决定主动一点。“宁，我想毕业以后，回来中国，回来LPL。“  
高振宁有些惊讶。他知道游戏和钢琴对于姜承録都是重要的，也知道姜家对姜承録的期待，姜承録说出这番话，到底是他自己的固执，还是经过了深思熟虑以后的决定，他不知情。但高振宁也熟知姜承録的脾气，当年姜家放他只身一人来到异国为了梦想闯荡，如今也不会过多的限制他。  
只是他也不一定非得回LPL啊？在韩国，在LCK呆着不也挺好？  
高振宁脑筋一转就明白了，姜承録想要回LPL一定有除开游戏以外的理由。自恋一点，高振宁觉着那个理由肯定和自己脱不开关系。  
于是高振宁没有说话，只是静静地看着姜承録，把坐在对面比自己小了两岁的男人看得红透了一对耳朵。好吧，自信一点，把自恋给爷去掉。  
高振宁不知道该说什么好。三年过去了，他以为姜承録最多就支撑个一年，再得不到回应就会懂得放弃。的确，从微信上的记录来看，近年来姜承録是不像他们刚分手时那样积极，每天都坚持要发信息过来，不是问自己的近况就是请求双排。他们最近的一次聊天是两个月以前，es收获春季赛冠军时姜承録发来的一条祝贺和他一个表情包的回复。  
高振宁深吸一口气，挑挑选选地捡了一些不那么刺的话准备劝姜承録打消这个念头。他还没开口，姜承録倒抢先一步。  
“我知道，宁肯定是想劝我回去。”姜承録说的时候低着头，高振宁看不到他的表情。“我才知道宁生病了的事情，宁一定认为，我很过分吧？明明是宁的男朋友，坐在宁的身边，和宁住在一起，我却什么都没有感觉到。”  
高振宁失笑。这算什么？姜承録的检讨大会？明明是一个逆着版本拿英雄被剃光头都不会道歉的男人。  
“我没有这么看你。”他懒得解释，只能这样安慰。  
姜承録摇摇头，没有听他的，只是继续说：“我知道，宁当初是不想和我一起的。但是我喜欢宁，以前喜欢，现在也喜欢。”  
高振宁沉默着，姜承録读不懂他的想法，也看不懂那双眼。  
姜承録也不知道还能说些什么了。他手指搅在一起，不由自主地去摩擦指尖。“我现在也想和宁在一起。”最后他用很轻很轻的声音说。  
高振宁没见过姜承録这种样子。这个男人可以是傻白甜里藏着黑的，可以是凶狠肃杀绝不手软的，但不会是如此低声下气的，高振宁甚至怀念起了当年可以借着酒精装醉把自己狠狠压在床上干到瘫软的那个姜承録。  
但就算是这样，又有什么用呢？时间是最好的伤药，三年的时间足够让一个在泥泞里挣扎的大男孩学会了放下，姜承録只不过需要更长的时间。他也不是不爱了，只是他们的爱情宛若细嫩的枝芽，长不成参天大树也承受不了暴雨的冲刷。  
“姜承録，如果三年前你就这么对我说，我可能还会激动地抱住你，不用你多说我也会和你复合。但是那个时候的你没有，而我也不是三年前的那个我了。” 高振宁柔软了眉目，平静地说，“对于现在的我，还是朋友这个身份更让我自在吧。”  
姜承録那颗猛烈跳动的心脏一点一点地平息，最后落在了无人回应的山谷。  
高振宁说完就从椅子里站起来，拍了拍姜承録的肩膀转身走出了小房间。等在门口的王柳弈被高振宁勾着肩膀带走，留下的宋义进冲进屋子紧紧抱住姜承録，眼眶红得比姜承録还像只小白兔。  
“承録啊，放了他和你自己吧。”宋义进喉间哽咽。  
“哥和宁，都这么说。”姜承録闭着眼，泪如雨下。“除了好，我还能说什么。”

10.  
故事的最后，姜承録没有再回中国。大学毕业后他做了钢琴老师，后来应邀做了LCK的解说。高振宁则继续做着他的教练和主播，抑郁症治好了后他的小日子过得平平淡淡。  
再后来，成了职业解说的姜承録站在世界赛决赛的解说席上亲自解说了这场精彩的BO5，然后看着高振宁被小队员们簇拥着捧起那座承载了无数代电竞人荣耀的冠军奖杯。  
金色的雨落下，所有人都在欢呼，只有姜承録在解说席上背对着镜头拭去了眼角的泪。  
高振宁的左手无名指上带着一枚光滑的银戒。


End file.
